Suprise, suprise
by ShadowSheWolf
Summary: Kyo feels something weird is going to happen...and he's right two new students arrive. He finds himself in odd positions, and things take a turn for the...worst or better.
1. Suprise, suprise

Chapter 1  
  
Disclamer: I'm really weird when it comes to these things!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyo was just to school walking with 'That damn rat!', and Tohru. His mind seemed to be as fickle as the wind. He kept thinking about how he should be able to kick the damn rat's ass! His head snapped up when he heard the school's bell.   
  
Tohru sighed. "We're gonna be late again..." She really disliked the facts that they had to walk every single day, but it wasn't so bad with Yuki, and Kyo there. It made her feel safe.  
  
Yuki looked at the school clock. "Late again thanks to Kyo once again..." He pushed some hair from his eyes.  
  
"Well just because I wanted another chance at you before school doesn't make it my fault! You stupid rat!" Kyo crossed his arms. He didn't like the feeling of the wind today. It was strong. As if to say something was coming. He quietly walked into the class room after droping his street shoes off at his locker. He felt uneasy in the school today...more then usual.  
  
"Class...we have some new students. A Mister Hiroki, and a Miss Shara." The teacher looked at the door expectantly.  
  
A boy with white/silver hair came in. "I'm Hiroki Kokinasu." He bowed letting his silver locks fall over his shoulders.  
  
"Your seat is by Yuki." The teacher gave a smile. "But where is Shara?"  
  
"How should I know where that girl has gotten to?"  
  
Kyo's eye twitched. He didn't like the feel of this...new boy. Which was quiet the oppisite of Haru...oddly. Kyo looked at the door expecting the person to walk in unexpectedly quiet and small.  
  
Shara came in all right. She came in by kicking the door down. "Where's the stupid jerk who came looking for a fight this morning..." She walked over to Hiroki. "Hey Jerk if you wanna fight let's go here and now!!!"  
  
Hiroki stood. "If we must..." He socked Shara in the stomach.  
  
Shara grabbed Hiroki's hand and flipped over him, and the kicked him in the nuts.  
  
Hiroki fell backwards into his seat again with a white face.  
  
"Now stay there!" She brushed her black hair out of the way, and her red eyes shone through. "I'm Shara Jikori."  
  
The teacher twitched. "Ah...yes...The troublemaker..."  
  
Shara felt Kyo's eyes looking her over and turned. "Take a picture hun! It'll last longer! And it won't give ya a bloody eye!"  
  
Kyo looked at her in amusement. "...Really...After school? In the Gym?"  
  
Shara looked pleased. "Sure...why not? I could go for a good knock around."  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes. Kyo was being an idiot as always.  
  
Hirko looked in back of him just long enough for him to see a glimps of Haru staring at him.  
  
~*~...~*~  
  
()_()  
  
(^.^) Yuki ^_^ Kyo  
  
0(___)o~ (-.-)_____  
  
o o (o_o___o_o)~~~~  
  
~*~After school~*~  
  
"Ya ready to go wuss?" Shara put up her gaurd. Her red eyes seemed set on winning. Her black hair almost seemed to stand on end. It was short and spikey anyway so it was hard to tell.  
  
Kyo ran at her throwing a punch at amazing speed. His hair actually did stand on end, but suddenly he tripped, and lost complete balance.  
  
Shara took in a sharp breath seeing him fall. (Don't let him fall on me! Don't let him fall on me!)  
  
Kyo's eyes widened as everything seemed to go in slow motion. His chest bumped into hers. He expected a 'boom', but...nothing.  
  
Shara's eyes where wide. She was underneith him. She was petrifided, but then she didn't hear anything for herself.  
  
Kyo, and her both comented together, "What I didn't transform?"  
  
(To be continued....) 


	2. Kyo's move

Chapter 2!!!  
  
________________  
  
Shara looked at him. "What?!" She growled. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'I didn't transform'? And can you GET OFF!!!!!!!!" She twitched. (Who does this jerk think he is?) She looked at him, and found herself startled to see him closing in.  
  
Kyo gentally kissed her. (...You...I can touch you.) He ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled back. "...I...I..." He shifted on top of her. He felt so odd. She was warm. He felt strangly comfortable with her. something about her...just set him into a calming state.  
  
Shara looked at him glassy eyed. "You what?!" She said trying to keep up her tough-girl act, but truly she just wanted to fall limp. She turned her head to the side. "Just get offa me orange top."  
  
Kyo got off of her, and smile dangerously at her. "Well now...isn't this interesting? What do you turn into?"  
  
Shara growled. "...A...A cat..."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kyo looked at her dumb-founded. "You're a cat?" His red eyes looked at hers causiously. "No way... I...I am a CAT."  
  
"...My family was-  
  
"Cursed?" He finished her sentence. "So is mine...I guess I found a loop hole to the stupid curse."  
  
"Oh? So we're the same?" Shara eyes him quietly. "Don't. Don't tell anyone else! Ok?" Her eyes seemed to glow. "I don't want anyone calling us the two kittens or somethin' stupid like that."  
  
Kyo grinned. "Right. Well I'm off to hurt a stupid rat!" He stood up playfully.  
  
"...Rat?" Shara eyed him. "Who?"  
  
"Yuki." He said simply.  
  
"Yuki?!" She snorted. "Yuki?! The prince is a rat?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She started laughing so hard she was rolling on the ground. "Wow...what if Yuki popped infront of the girls?"  
  
Kyo grinned thinking of all the girls screaming. "...You know what...come with me...to my house."  
  
Shara looked at him calmly. "...Ok. I guess." When Kyo turned away Shara touched her lips. (The first time...I've kissed someone...without being...afraid.)  
  
Kyo reached out his hand. "You gonna stay on the ground all night Shara-hara?"  
  
Shara growled. "What's with all the Shara-hara crap?...Oh! I get it! Kyo-Kyo." She grinned. It was there fighting nick-names from now on. She watched him, and followed. Something growing inside her as she walked. When they reached the house she looked slightly afraid. "...these people you live with are...nice right?"  
  
"Hey...It's just Yuki, Tohru, and some others." He looked at the door, and oped it. "Here...I-I'm home!"  
  
"About time..." Yuki's voice came from the next room.  
  
Shigure called out. "No more fights today ok Kyo? I don't want my house to be torn, and destroyed even more!"  
  
Shara smiled evily. "Well to bad because he brought a fighting buddy!"  
  
The other room fell silent.  
  
Shigure's voice piped up. "What?" He said in false amazment. "Kyo has a friend?!"  
  
"Hey wise ass! Shut it!" Kyo grabbed onto Shara's hand, and dragged her into the other room. "This is Shara from school!"  
  
Tohru's face lit up. "Oh! Hello!"  
  
"Hey." Shara said plainly. "So where's the damn rat Kyo-Kyo?"  
  
Everyone in the room except for Kyo, and Shara looked stunned.  
  
"...Right there." Kyo said with a gental smile.  
  
"...Let's beat him later. I...I'm...Kyo..." She didn't know how to continue.  
  
Shigure snorted. "Wow I thought you were Shara!"  
  
Kyo blushed. "She's staying the night! And that's that!"  
  
Shara looked at him with a suprised look. "Kyo? What the he-  
  
Kyo's lips blocked her words. He pulled back a little later. "I don't care what you think!" He dragged Shara up the stairs, and locked the door.  
  
(To be continued...Next R rated) 


	3. One night, and a nice day

Introduction/Disc.: Ya ya I know I did this already but I didn't do it right... anyway... I don't own Fruits basket! And now for my intro part!... Here comes the mega fluff! I'm gonna try to do my best not to over work it okay? There is a story in here somewhere! Hey we're not all as tallented at Shigure!  
  
________________________________  
  
Kyo smiled when he locked the door. "...Well...That'll keep them out for a while." His crimson eyes turned to Shara. She was everything he wanted. Comfident, intelligent, kick-ass fighter, and wonderfully cute to top it off. "Shall we?"  
  
Shara brushed her hair away from her face. "We just met like this day...and you already want to screw me?" Her red eyes twinkled. "That's kind of an...odd way to start things..."  
  
Kyo smiled softly now. "So?...Come on..." He gentally pushed her down,and kissed her.  
  
Her eyes went half closed. (Kyo...Kyo-koy....) She slid her arms around him as a sweet ach entered her body, filling her mind with dark passionate thoughts. Her tounge entered his mouth and slid across hisown tounge.  
  
Kyo slide off his shirt pulling back for a moment, and removing hers as well.  
  
((Random Humor:  
  
The short phrases of organ music played at a baseball game is called a tucket. ((Sorry I couldn't resist...I'm not a deep person. ^^)) ))  
  
Shara started to remove his pants, as he undid hers. They helped eachother until they where both naked.  
  
Kyo slid into her gentaly first, and then thrusted.  
  
Shara jolted upward as she moaned. "K-Kyo! MORE!" She pushed into him bidding him to do it harder.  
  
Kyo thrusted again, and again...over, and over until they both lay quiet, and panting. Kyo smirked. "You're good at this."  
  
"Me? You're doing it all." Shara smirked and snuggled into him. "Go again?"  
  
Kyo's eyes widened as he found himself under her. He let out a sharp moan as she bit his neck, and let him slid into her at the same time. "Oh god!"   
  
~*~.....~*~  
  
I'd like to take this small time to say...um...what about condoms?   
  
*Hint!!!!!!*  
  
Thank you.  
  
~*~.................~*~  
  
The next day at school things went as usual. People laughed, Yuki fan club girls crowded Yuki...Uo beated Kyo at rich man, poor man. It was normal...all except.  
  
Kyo let out a calm sigh. "Yes...you won." He said in a soft tone.  
  
Uo's eyes grew wide. "What?! Onrange top actually admits to losing?! Hell just froze over!"  
  
Hana eyed Kyo. "Kyo's electric waves are oddly calm today...something plesant happened."  
  
Kyo's face turned redish. "Yeah. So?" He coughed, and stood up. "I'm leavin'...bye."  
  
Later at Shigure's house...  
  
Shigure looked serious when he saw Kyo. "Akito wants to see you at the main house. He wants to see you...alone."   
  
"What?! Why the hell do I have to go?!"  
  
(To be continued...) 


	4. Sadness that follows

Kyo scowled. He hated this. He was now outside of the  
  
main house waiting...just waiting for a single glimps at Akito.  
  
"That bastered better have something good to say..."  
  
Akito peeked out of the window. "Kyo. Come here."  
  
He watched him almost sleepy eyed. "I've heard from the others...  
  
That a new girl has come to your school, and she is very...  
  
intresting?"  
  
Kyo growled. "Why should I answer that?"  
  
Akito showed more of his angry side, and hit Kyo across  
  
the face. "I know you've been with her! Tell me! What is so   
  
intresting about a normal girl?!"  
  
Kyo eyed him, glaring. "I...I LOVE HER!" He stomped out  
  
angry with Akito. He whispered to himself,"If I had to choice   
  
being a zodiac member or   
  
being with her...I'd chooce her."  
  
When he returned home Tohru watched him quietly.  
  
"What did he say? Was it about Shara? It was wasn't it?"  
  
"Just shut up!...I-I'm going to my room." He   
  
stomped up the steps, head drooping. Thoughts filled his head.  
  
(Why? It was so perfect until...Why the hell did that damn Akito  
  
have to ruin...my love.)  
  
Hitori met him on the way up. "Kyo...I'm sorry...I was   
  
ordered to..." He held up his hand and...everything went blank.  
  
(( ; Yeah-yeah! I know! Don't worry they'll find eachother   
  
again!))  
  
Kyo woke up in his bed, and yawned. (I'm gonna beat   
  
that damn rat today! I swear it!) He came down the stairs with  
  
a set look on his face. "Hey you dam-...what's wronge with you?"  
  
Kyo looked around. Everyone was gloomy, and looking...at him.  
  
"Alright what I do now?"  
  
Yuki's head hung. "I'll fight you today...If you want.."  
  
Kyo looked at him suprised. (What the heck? He's   
  
offering? What happened? Why is everyone so upset to see me? And  
  
why do I suddenly feel sick? I feel so strange...like I lost   
  
someone.) "Alright no running you stupid rat!"  
  
"Ok...no running...is that all?" Yuki said looking   
  
through shadowed eyes. "Is it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Part 2  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shara yawned. "Well now for my second boring day of  
  
school. I can't believe I didn't even meet anyone yesterday.  
  
Yeesh!" She stretched. She was wearing a guy's uniform just  
  
to piss off the teachers. "Heh! Watch 'em squirm!"  
  
Yuki's eyes lingered over to Shara, and then dropped   
  
to the ground. (No! Don't think of how happy he was! No!)   
  
Yuki actually was pleased that Kyo had found someone...and now  
  
that was all gone.  
  
Tohru coughed. She was so sad for Kyo. He loved Shara,  
  
and now...she didn't even know him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Part 3  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shara raised her hand. "The answer is 50." She stated  
  
calmly. She glanced once around the room watching all of the   
  
other stare. Something inside of her shot when she saw Kyo.  
  
(Kyo? Kyo? Why does that name keep repeating in my head when I  
  
see him?)  
  
Kyo grinned seeing her stare. "Hey. Take a picture!   
  
It'll last longer!"  
  
Shara glared, and strangly smiled some. "Hey! That's my  
  
line!"  
  
((To be continued! SOON!!!)) 


	5. End not mybest

Kyo smiled. "You...are very...interesting."  
  
Shara watched him quietly. "Really? You...  
  
too." She moved her hair from her face. "So...  
  
talk to you in not such a public place..."  
  
The whole class busted out laughing. Kyo  
  
growled. It seemed she was a tease. He felt comfortable  
  
with that though. Oddly enough he felt like he had shared  
  
time with her...in some other life maybe. He pondered this  
  
as he walked from the class room after school was out. A  
  
smirk was on his face when he spotted her out of the crowed.  
  
He ran over to simply touch her shoulder, but slipped, and  
  
fell. "AH!" He yelled as he lurched into her. She was well  
  
made a noise.  
  
"KYO!" She yelped. They both looked at eachother  
  
quietly, as others walked by as if they didn't hear them.  
  
Kyo's hand wandered up her side to her face.  
  
"I...remember you...from...somewhere. Do you...  
  
feel the same?" He didn't care about the tough guy shit  
  
he was putting off before. This seemed to important.  
  
Suddenly a huge shock travled through their bodys.  
  
Both passed out. When kyo opened his eyes he looked   
  
around groaning. "What happened? Huh?" He looked over  
  
Shara was right by him. Asleep. Something had changed.  
  
He walked into the bathroom, and looked at himself in  
  
the mirror. "What?!" His eyes widened. He was older...  
  
about 23. He ran back into the room. So was Shara.  
  
Shara yawned.  
  
"Honey? What are you doing up so early? It's  
  
only 4:00 am. I mean it's insane. The kids don't even   
  
get up until 6:00 am. Come back to bed." Kyo tilted  
  
his head. (That's right. We're married. We have been  
  
for 2 years now. It was...a dream? Or is this? I'm  
  
confused. Aw hell. I'm gonna enjoy it.)  
  
"Shara. I love you... Let's kill Yuki! Ok?"  
  
Kyo smirked dangerously. He jumped on the bed.  
  
Shara laughed. She watched him as he jumped over her,  
  
and landed on his feet.  
  
"Now?" She said still laughing. She looked at  
  
him softly.  
  
"Now!" He shouted at the top of his lunges.  
  
A girl came in with orange hair.  
  
"Dad would you shut the hell up? That stupid  
  
rat is over here for a sleepover remember? I don't  
  
Want you yelling on about how you're gonna kill her  
  
dad." She turned right around and walked out. Kyo   
  
closed his eyes, and felt warm, and fuzzy all of a  
  
sudden.  
  
"MmmmMmmm..." He twitched. "Huh?" He sat up.  
  
"It...was a dream." He smiled and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"My dream girl."  
  
"Kyo!" Tohru's sweet voice came from down stairs.  
  
"Time for school!" Kyo got up he felt somehow this day would  
  
be diffrent.  
  
"Hey! DAMN RAT! COME ON BRING IT!" He put on his smile.  
  
"KYO! We're gonna be late!" Tohru frowned.  
  
Later  
  
Kyo was just to school walking with 'That damn rat!',  
  
and Tohru. His mind seemed to be as fickle as the wind.  
  
He kept thinking about how he should be able to kick the  
  
damn rat's ass! His head snapped up when he heard the   
  
school's bell.   
  
Tohru sighed. "We're gonna be late again..." She  
  
really disliked the facts that they had to walk every single  
  
day, but it wasn't so bad with Yuki, and Kyo there. It made   
  
her feel safe.  
  
Yuki looked at the school clock. "Late again thanks to  
  
Kyo once again..." He pushed some hair from his eyes.  
  
"Well just because I wanted another chance at you before  
  
school doesn't make it my fault! You stupid rat!" Kyo crossed his arms.  
  
He didn't like the feeling of the wind today. It was strong. As if to say  
  
something was coming. He quietly walked into the class room after droping  
  
his street shoes off at his locker. He felt uneasy in the school today...more then usual.  
  
((THE END!!! -.-;;; Not my best...I'll try and make spin offs!)) 


End file.
